Siete Primaveras
by EriiNess
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tantos cambios? ¿Por qué soy tan diferente? Dicen que soy una mujer, que ya he crecido… ¿Pero cómo puede ser si solo tengo siete? / NessiexJake - One shot Oscuro


Siete Primaveras

Basado en "Seven", de Estora

**Summary**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tantos cambios? ¿Por qué soy tan diferente? Dicen que soy una mujer, que ya he crecido… ¿Pero cómo puede ser si solo tengo siete?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hoy es un día especial. Todos lo dicen, pero yo no los comprendo. Solo es mi cumpleaños, uno más, igual que cualquiera de los anteriores. Sigo siendo la pequeña y dulce Nessie, como siempre lo he sido. No entiendo por qué todos creen que es diferente esta vez.

Mamá se esforzó demasiado junto a Rosalie para vestirme. Hablaban de cosas que no me interesan y de las que no tenía conocimiento. Creo que mamá ya me había hablado de ello alguna vez, pero no le había prestado atención. No eran temas para una niña como yo. De todos modos ella insistía en que debía saberlo, que yo era una niña grande. ¿Grande? ¿Con solo siete?

Ropa interior cara, seda, encaje… ¿A quién le importaba eso? Solo yo vería lo que se escondía debajo de mi vestido azul de satén. Se ajustaba demasiado a mi cuerpo y me incomodaba, pero no me quejé. Quería hacer feliz a mi tía y a mi mamá que tanto tiempo se habían tomado para prepararme para mi séptimo cumpleaños.

Papá tuvo una larga charla conmigo esa mañana. también me habló de lo mismo que mi madre. Que estaba creciendo, que ya era toda una mujercita, que Jake y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos… ¿Juntos? Él era mi mejor amigo, quien siempre me acompañaba y jugaba conmigo… ¿Por qué papá decía esas cosas? Yo no quería que nada cambiara, era una niña y solo cumplía siete.

La tarde pasó demasiado lenta, entre música y regalos que no me gustaron. Emmett me obsequió un auto último modelo que claramente no podría conducir: ni sabía cómo ni tenía la edad suficiente como para pensar siquiera en hacerlo.

Rose me regaló más de esos conjuntas de ropa interior que ella denominaba _sexies._ Eran para "ocasiones especiales". ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué ocasión especial podría haber en donde mi ropa interior importara? Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Jasper y Alice me dieron unas llaves que se suponen eran de mi nuevo apartamento. ¿Querían que con solo siete viviera sola? Seguro esto era una broma, aunque a mi no me daba risa ni nada parecido.

Mis abuelos me entregaron unos pasajes para Brasil. _Son para Isla Esme cariño_ me había dicho mi querida abuela. ¿Pero por qué solo dos pasajes? ¿Se supone que debía elegir entre viajar con mamá o papá?

Estaba empezando a odiar mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Todos actuaban demasiado raro, tratándome como a alguien que no era. ¿A caso tenía que gritarles que era solo una niña? Y Jake n siquiera se había dignado a venir.

Papá y mamá fueron los últimos en darme mi regalo. Un ajuar… De bodas. Edward no estaba particularmente emocionado con eso pero mamá se veía feliz. Yo solo estaba más confundida que antes. ¿Casamiento? ¿Es que estábamos celebrando el día de los inocentes en vez de mi cumpleaños?

Todos se veían tan alegres que yo no quise arruinar el momento, así que me limité a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Luego tendría tiempo para resolver mis dudas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños preciosa!- Jacob me envuelve en sus brazos desde atrás, rodeando mi cintura con firmeza. Llega tarde, muy tarde, pero no puedo enojarme con él.

Dice que tiene una sorpresa para mí, pero que teníamos que ir a su casa para que pueda tenerla. Me gustan las sorpresas así que me voy con él lo más rápido posible después de que Edward charlara con él. Escuché que le decía _cuídala_, pero no entendí el significado. ¿Cuidarme de qué? Solo me daría mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Esperaba ver a Billy o a alguno de los chicos de la manada, pero la casa estaba vacía. Jake cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y me llevó hasta su cuarto, sin dejar de sonreír. No me gusta esperar, quiero mi obsequio para poder irme a casa. Estoy cansada, demasiado, y nadie parece notarlo.

Jacob se acerca a mí y posa sus labios sobre los míos, acariciando con sus manos mi espalda y desabrochando mi vestido. ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa es esta?

-Esperé tanto por esto Renesmee…- susurró en mi oído y bajó hasta mi clavícula, dejando un camino de besos a su paso. Sus labios se sienten calientes sobre mi piel, me queman. Siento un cosquilleo extraño recorrer mi espalda.

Todo sucedía demasiado rápido, sin darme tiempo a responder. Solo soy una niña y este no es un juego al que quisiera jugar. ¿Pero cómo detenerlo?

Ya estoy sobre su cama, entre sus brazos, envuelta por el calor de su piel contra la mía. Pero ya no eran sus abrazos de siempre, ya no era su dulce y tierna Nessie. Decía que era su mujer, su Renesmee. Decía que nunca nada nos separaría.

Ya no había más ropa que nos cubriera. No quería mirarlo y tampoco quería que él me viera. Ya no solo estaba confundida… Sentía pudor. Sentía miedo. Quería decir algo, parar toda esta situación, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Y Jacob no tenía deseos de parar. Él solo continúa besándome y acariciándome. Está sobre mí, pero no deja caer ni un gramo de su peso en mi cuerpo.

Los segundos se vuelven eternos. Siento un dolor casi desgarrador mientras él solo gime y suspira, con su respiración acelerada. ¿Por qué no se acaba todo de una vez? Mis ojos están húmedos, llorosos. Me falta el aire y, por más que lo intente, nunca consigo el oxígeno suficiente.

-Te amo Ness, más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo. Prometo que la próxima vez ya no dolerá- dice besando tiernamente mi cabello, recostándome contra su pecho.

¿Próxima vez? Yo no quería que esto sucediera de nuevo. Quiero al Jake de siempre, aquel que juega conmigo en el bosque y que me deja montar a su espalda cada vez que se encuentra en su forma lobuna. Quiero seguir siendo la niña que soy, no la mujer que ellos afirman que pasé a ser.

Pero mi cuerpo es distinto, no soy como las demás niñas. Mis piernas son largas, como las de tía Rose. Tengo curvas que no quiero reconocer. Soy diferente y no quiero aceptarlo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Solo tengo siete.


End file.
